Brollie
"I know I've made some bad choices, Grandpa, but all I wanted was to see the world and make people happy. I hope you're still proud of me, even after all that has happened." Backstory: If you asked yourself, “What would it be like to climb every mountain in New Zealand?” Then you wouldn’t be the first. Since the age of 4, Eden Brollie was known by family as the most adventurous girl in the world. She lived on a farm just outside of Wellington with her entire family. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, grandparents, and even close family friends. She would always plot out adventuring squads with her brother Samuel and her cousin Marie in the fields that would surround their farm. As she grew older, she started going farther and farther on the land, only going as far as the forest's edge. She longed to travel the whole land of New Zealand, but her ambition was only halted by her age. At the age of 10, she packed up and notified her parents that she would take her first real adventure through new Zealand. She felt herself ready to explore the tiny and beautiful world she was given. But of course, there was a problem. Her Grandfather, who owned the farm, came down with a sudden and severe illness, and by the word of her father, she wasn’t allowed to leave just yet. For a few days. The family stayed on the farm, praying that Grandpa Brollie would get better. However, that would not be the case. The days shortly after, and in passing, left a present for Eden. It was a industrial laser gun, but condensed into a stylish pocket watch. With it came a note in messy handwriting that said “To protect you on your journey. You’ve always been a very adventurous girl. Now go out there and make me, and your family, proud. Love, Grandpa Brollie”. She took the note, folded it into her pocket, and went on her way into the wilderness. By her 16th Birthday, she had returned home. She had explored every possible inch of New zealand she could set her feet on. She had met so many people, seen so many sights. And when she returned home, she was met with nothing less. Her brother and siblings crowded around her, her parents hugged her, and the whole family celebrated on her save and wonderful return. But her return would be cut short the next day when a secret agent man by the name of Harold Oxford would show up at their door with a shocking proposition. Without revealing his true intentions, Harold offered eden a chance to explore the world outside of New Zealand. She was quick to say yes, but her parents were hesitant. They didn’t want their Daughter to run off just as soon as she got home. Nonetheless, she accepted, and was soon on her way to America. Despite what she was once told, Harold “reassured” her that the group she was being put into was one of adventure as well as secret espionage. She was never one for killing, if needed be, but the adventures she would have kept her tied to Codex. It payed well, and if she stayed long enough, maybe she could get the farm back. She just hoped that her Grandpa would guide her through the journeys ahead. After Codex became a military thing, Eden started have second thoughts. Being a military woman started to become more natural to her, but her young adventurous side wanted to leave. Codex started becoming a scapegoat, and she felt as though the image that was being put on her would do horrors for her family name. The war with China had come to a halt after Project Warhorse was executed, and that was her last straw. She staged a revolt and asked current Codex Members to join her in a revolution. The few that joined her left America and moved to Canada and set up a new base in The Yukon called Daylight. She hoped a new group with a new and refreshed purpose would strengthen the world and help those in need. But above all else, it would help her become the person her Grandpa would be proud of. Loadout Wrist-Watch * Damage - 20 * Accuracy - 7 * Range - 1>6 * Effects: If the target is hit, it gets -1 Range until its next turn Terrain Crawler * Effects: Brollie gains +2 Movement and the ability to pass though walls. (Characters cannot land directly on Wall Spaces) Ultimate: S.T. BECKETT * Damage - 35 * Accuracy - 10 * Range - 1>8 * Effects: Unlocks after 10 consecutive turns alive. Deploy a Static Sentry Turret on a square within one Space of Brollie. At the end of your round, The Sentry Turret attacks the closest enemy within range Passive: Survivor * Brollie gains +5 Damage, +2 Evasion & +1 Movement as long as she has 20 or less Health Trivia * Brollie was originally designed to be from Australia. Her load-out included two machine pistols that acted as boomerangs. She could also create sandstorms, and give people Koala Bears as defensive shields Category:Character Category:Codex Category:Daylight Category:Control Category:Female